Tatoo
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: ¡Espero que no se te ocurriera hacerle caso a la tonta sugerencia de JJ! / ¿¡Cuantas horas más vas a dormir, cerdo? / ¡Si realmente lo hiciste quiero ser el primero en verlo! / ¡Yuriiiii! ¡Vaya! ¡Resultaste ser hombre de palabra! Yuri no entendía nada. One shot.


**_Aclaración: La idea original de este one shot no es mía._**

 ** _Yo solo me encargué de meterle relleno. :3_**

 ** _Ahora sí, disfruten. :D (?)_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 ** _Tatoo_**

Despertó bastante tarde, con centenares de mensajes en la bandeja de WhatsApp por parte de Phichit, otros de Yuri Plisetsky, incluso un par de Jean Jaques Leroy.

Yuri parpadeó, y frotó sus ojos. Buscó sus lentes, se los puso y volvió a parpadear.

— ¿Eh?

🐹 _Phichit - kun_ 🐹

 ** _¡Yuri Katsuki! ¿¡Qué hacías ayer con Viktor Nikiforov!?_ 😟😟😟😟😟😟😟😟😟😟**

 ** _¡Espero que no se te ocurriera hacerle caso a la tonta sugerencia de JJ!_ 😠**

 ** _¡Pobre de ti como te vea con la piel marcada, Yuri!_ 😤😤**

 ** _¡Y le diré a mamá Hiroko si resulta ser el caso!_ 😒😒**

 ** _Estoy yendo a visitarte por la noche._ 😐**

🐯🐆🐅🐈 _Yuri P_ 🐆🐅🐈🐯

 ** _¿¡Cuantas horas más vas a dormir, cerdo!?_ 😾**

 ** _¡Oye, Katsudon, ¿eres así de estúpido?!_ 😾😾**

 ** _¡Si realmente lo hiciste quiero ser el primero en verlo!_**

👑 _~ . ~ El rey J.J ~ . ~_ 👑

 ** _¡Yuriiiii! ¡Vaya! ¡Resultaste ser hombre de palabra!_ 🙌**

 ** _¡Y no fuiste a cualquier lugar!_**

Yuri no entendía nada.

 ** _¿De qué estás hablando?_**

Lo último que recordaba era estar siendo empujado por su mejor amigo al interior de un taxi, cerca de las doce de la noche. ¿No había llegado a casa después de eso?

Eran pasadas la una de la tarde.

Su estómago gruñó.

Yuri se deslizó hasta el borde de su cama, pero una nueva notificación lo detuvo de ponerse de pie.

👑 _~ . ~ El rey J.J ~ . ~_ 👑

 ** _¡Te tomaste una foto con el mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov!_ 👌 👌 👌**

— ¿Con quién? — Preguntó en voz alta.

Entonces otro mensaje llegó, pero no era de JJ, ni de Phichit, tampoco de Yuri Plisetsky.

🎨 _V_ _Nikiforov_ 🎨

 ** _¡Yuri!_**

 ** _¡Buenos tardes!_**

 ** _¿Dormiste bien? ¡Quizá te duele un poco la cadera por lo que te hice en la madrugada, pero no te preocupes, es normal!_**

 ** _¡Lo mismo va para con el enrojecimiento!_**

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?_

 _¿Hacer? ¿Hacerle? ¿Cadera? ¿Dolor?_

Yuri palideció, y palpó sus costados. No le dolía.

Dejo el teléfono sobre la cama y corrió al baño.

Sin dolor. Buena señal.

Se apresuró en desvestirse, quedando solo en ropa interior, y colocó las manos a los lados del espejo frente a él, sus ojos buscando alguna marca en su cuello, torso y brazos.

Nada.

 _La cadera._

Llevó las manos a su espalda baja, e hizo presión con sus dedos.

Se estremeció.

Dolor. Agudo, pero dolor.

¿Apenas dolía porque lo había...?

El rostro del japonés enrojeció como la mezcla entre un semáforo en pare y un tomate maduro.

 _¡No, no, y no!_

¡Él no había tenido su _primera vez_ borracho y con una persona a la que no conocía de nada!

Echó sus cabellos hacia atrás.

No.

Tragó saliva, y dio media vuelta, las manos sujetando los extremos de la ropa interior, listos para tirar de la misma; rostro y cuello volteados hacia el espejo.

El corazón se le detuvo una milésima de segundo.

— ¿Vic - Vicchan?

Y, en su habitación, la pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó.

🎨 _V_ _Nikiforov_ 🎨

 ** _¡Hey, Yuri! ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?_ 🌻 🌻**

* * *

 _Horas atrás._

Para ser pasada la media noche de un, ahora, sábado, apenas y había movimiento.

El hombre de buen porte, piel pálida, cabello corto plateado y ojos azules como el cielo en un día despejado de hasta la última nube, bostezó por sexta vez. Su nombre: Viktor Nikiforov.

Sí, _ese_ Viktor Nikiforov, el mismo reconocido a nivel mundial como uno de los mejores tatuadores de la última década. Esa era su última semana en la cuidad de Detroit. En siete días más se encontraría abordando otro avión para pasar aburridas horas sentado, muy probablemente boceteando nuevas ideas, anotando los posibles colores a mezclar, los conceptos base del porqué tal o cual imagen fusionada con la otra, o en su defecto apenas y tocándose. Eso, si conseguía relajarse lo suficiente y no sobrecargar su mente de pensamientos intrascendentes, como por ejemplo el número de personas que habían pasado los últimos 20 días por su silla de trabajo, y que no dejaban de hablar sobre sus problemas, como si él se tratara de alguna especie de psicólogo o algo similar. Por supuesto que se limitaba a sonreír, incluso podía fingir una risa sin mayores complicaciones, y había aprendido el arte de intervenir con la exclamación ideal solo por el tono de voz empleado por el cliente, sin necesidad de realmente escuchar lo que decía.

Con solo veintiocho años, Viktor era relativamente joven aún, pero ya sentía que estaba perdiendo su motivación, y eso era lo peor que le podía pasar a un artista, cualquierafuese el campo en el que se desarrollara. Sus manos eran hábiles, ese no era el problema. Podía recrear con maestría el retrato exacto de cualquier persona, incluso dibujarlo y retocar sobre la marcha en caso de ser el deseo de la persona para la cual ofrecía sus servicios. Su vista era impecable, y ni hablar de su memoria. Tres de los elementos fundamentales que todo buen tatuador necesitaba poseer, además de la presencia.

La mayoría de personas dedicadas a aquel negocio tenía una pinta, por decir lo menos, extravagante, algunos realmente llegaban al punto de que el único adjetivo con el que podía calificarles era ridículo, a menos que se quisiera utilizar espantoso, pero les otorgaba presencia a donde fuese que estuvieran.

Viktor no necesitaba nada de eso. Él ya desprendía el tipo de aura que hacía a las personas prestarle atención, y, sí, su atractivo físico tenía mucho que ver, pero no era sólo eso. No se desempeñaba nada mal en cuanto a labia, por lo que los regateos apenas duraban, si es que había.

 _Aburrido._

Viktor sopló hacia arriba, hacia la cortina de fino cabello que tapaba parcialmente el acceso a la vista de su ojo izquierdo.

 _Tan aburrido._

Se planteó cerrar temprano, tal vez ir a beber un poco antes de volver a la habitación de hotel a dormir hasta el medio día o algunas horas extras a eso.

El séptimo resoplido escapó de sus labios, y estaba a mitad de la acción cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

Un hombre de cabello negro, tambaleante, irrumpió en el lugar, y paseó la mirada por la estancia hasta posarla sobre el peliplata.

— Quiero hacerme un tatuaje. — El recién llegado arrastró las palabras, los ojos le brillan mucho.

Viktor se puso de pie, curioso.

No era raro que llegasen sujetos borrachos al lugar, pero no _así_ de borrachos.

— ¿Viniste tú solo? — Inquirió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al moreno.

— Sí, en un taxi. ¿Eso importa?

— Importa, sí. — Viktor ladeó la cabeza, — estás ebrio, y así no puedo tatuarte.

— ¡Se trata de mi cuerpo! — El pelinegro resopló, e hizo su camino hasta la silla que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, dejándose caer sin ningún tipo de ceremonias sobre la misma. — No iré a ninguna parte hasta tener un tatuaje.

Viktor sonrió.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Absolutamente.

— Supongo que no te molestará que te grabe repitiendo tus palabras, y el firmar un acta de consentimiento, ya sabes, protocolo.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos.

— No me he traído los lentes.

— Puedo leer el contrato para ti. ¿Cómo te llamas? Nombre completo.

— Katsuki Yuri.

El peliplata enarcó una ceja.

— Soy japonés.

— Bien. — Asintió Viktor, — Leeré el contrato por ti, Yuri, y solo tienes que firmarlo después, si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Soy Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov.

La sonrisa de suficiencia en espera de la reacción del nipón se transformó en una mueca de incredulidad cuando el contrario afirmó, y nada más.

¿No sabe quién soy?

— Está bien. Lea el contrato.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— ¡Soy mayor de edad!

— Número exacto.

— 24 años.

Viktor parpadeó.

— Solo eres cuatro años menor que yo. Tutéame, ¿quieres?

— De acuerdo.

* * *

Después de una grabación, seguida de una rápida lectura y finalizada por una firma inesperadamente firme sobre el papel, Viktor ayudó a Yuri a ponerse de pie, y lo condujo al cuarto aledaño, donde se encontraba la camilla.

Yuri quería un tatuaje en la zona baja de la espalda.

— Bájate los pantalones hasta algo más abajo de las caderas y recuéstate.

Yuri asintió, y llevó las manos a su cinturón, mientras Viktor le daba la espalda y preparaba todos los instrumentos a utilizar.

* * *

— Ya está.

El peliplata asintió, pero no volteó.

— El cuadernillo con los modelos de tatuaje están sobre la mesita a tu derecha.

— Ya sé qué tatuaje quiero.

— ¿Cuál es el que quieres?

Aunque Viktor no lo estuviera viendo, Yuri sonrió.

— _Really?_

— ¿No puedes hacerlo?

— Por supuesto que puedo. — Aseguró Viktor, — pero un tatuaje así... ¿casi en tu trasero?

— ¿Vas a decirme que es lo más ridículo que te han pedido imprimir en piel con tinta?

Viktor rio.

— Está bien, te concedo eso. Y no es que me parezca ridículo — lo pensó, — está bien, sí me parece ridículo, pero es más bien curioso.

— Lo mismo pero más barato.

El peliplata por poco estalló en una carcajada.

* * *

Viktor levantó un poco la camisa que traía Yuri y presionó con sus dedos índice y medio la cálida piel.

— ¿Aquí está bien?

— No, baja un poco.

— ¿Aquí?

— Solo un poco más.

— ¿Aquí?

— Justo ahí.

Los orbes azules repararon en las estrías a los costados ajenos, formarían un adorno natural.

Ingenioso.

— Muy bien. Detállame cómo lo quieres.

Yuri giró el rostro hacia el peliplata.

— Intenta no hacer que grite.

Viktor sonrió.

* * *

— Oh... — Yuri exhaló, y presionó juntos los labios.

— Apenas he empezado, Yuri. Relájate.

— Estoy relajado.

— No, no lo estás.

— Que sí lo estoy.

— Bien, entonces no hables.

* * *

Cinco minutos.

Yuri tragó saliva.

— Dime si te duele.

— Me dijiste que no hablara.

— ¿Te ha estado doliendo todo este tiempo?

— No... Sí... Algo... Por momentos.

Viktor suspiró.

* * *

Quince minutos.

— ¿Falta mucho?

— Define mucho.

— Viktor. — Resopló Yuri.

— Cuenta ovejas, mientras más te concentres en el proceso, más sentirás que demora.

— ¿Tú tienes tatuajes?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Muchos?

— Solo dos, aunque parece uno.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No estás aquí para hablar de mí.

— No, pero ahora tengo curiosidad, y así me distraigo.

— Te cobraré más si vas a usarme de entretenimiento.

— No, no lo harás.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Te contaré sobre mí a cambio.

— Este es tu primer tatuaje.

— Puedo contarte sobre otras experiencias.

Viktor se detuvo unos segundos, y miró hacia marrón rojizo.

Interesante.

— Hecho.

* * *

— Por eso parece uno cuando lo ves por primera vez.

— Eso no es justo.

— Bueno, quienes puedan verlo.

— Si está en tu espalda entonces solo pueden verlo las personas que estén cerca a ti cuando estás en la playa.

Viktor rió.

— Eso no es cierto.~

Yuri frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Ya sabes.~

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

— Claro que desde que he llegado solo han sido dos veces...

Yuri lo entendió, y regresó a recostar su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

— ¿Yuri?

— Creo que empieza a darme sueño. — Murmuró.

— ¡Déjame contarte sobre la primera vez que—!

— ¡No!

Viktor se apresuró a levantar el punzón, justo a tiempo para no dañar la piel ajena.

— No hagas movimientos bruscos. — Regañó el albino, — estuve _a punto_ de perforarte en serio.

— Lo siento. — El moreno suspiró, — solo no me cuentas sobre eso. No quiero saberlo.

— Oh, está bien. — Aunque sonaba algo decepcionado. — No iba a pedirte que me contaras sobre la tuya.

— No lo digo por eso. — Cerró los ojos. — No quiero seguir hablando.

Viktor no lo entendió en un primer momento. Su mirada azulada regresó a notar las estrías. Él nunca había tenido estrías. Tal vez... Sus ojos recorrieron la figura contraria. Ladeó la cabeza, y su mano libre de deslizó hacia arriba por sobre la piel de la espalda ajena.

— ¿Viktor? — Yuri entreabrió los ojos.

 _¿Podría ser que..._

Su mano se movió hacia el costado izquierdo y las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron en un camino descendente.

Yuri se estremeció.

— ¿V-Viktor?

 _... él nunca..._

Llegó hasta la primera estría y recorrió el camino que formaba, saltando a la segunda.

— ¡Viktor!

 _... lo ha hecho con alguien?_

— Ups. — Rió. — Lo siento, Yuri.~

— ¿¡A qué vino eso tan de repente?!

Viktor encogió los hombros.

— No lo sé.

— ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

El peliplata rió.

— Está bien, está bien.

* * *

— ¡Listo! — Viktor alejó del todo el punzón, y sonrió hacia su última creación.

Yuri suspiró, y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

— No, espera, la tinta tiene que secar. — Viktor lo detuvo, advirtiendo. — Tendrás que esperar otros quince minutos.

— ¿Eh? ¿No tienes algo para que seque más rápido?

— Lo siento. — El peliplata sonrió y colocó las palmas hacia arriba, — está en Rusia.

— ¿Rusia?

— Soy ruso. — Indicó Viktor, — y no iba a cargar con todo alrededor del mundo.

* * *

— Así que eres un tatuador de talla mundial.

— ¿En serio nunca oíste de mí?

— Mmmmmm... — Yuri miró fijamente al peliplata por largos segundos. — No. — Negó con la cabeza. — Jamás he oído de ti.

— Ahora sí que te cobro más.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Acabas de herir mi orgullo!

— ¡No es mi culpa!

— ¡Sí que lo es!

— ¡Viktor!

— ¡Qué cruel, Yuri!

* * *

— ¿Ya puedo sentarme?

— No. — Infló las mejillas el peliplata, — quédate ahí como el malvado ser que eres.

— ¡Pero ya dije que lo siento!

Viktor lo ignoró y pasó a cruzar la puerta hacia la habitación principal.

— ¡Viktor! — Chilló Yuri.

* * *

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Viktor, cinco minutos más tarde, al volver y encontrar a Yuri sentado sobre la camilla metálica -había quitado la manta y la tenía sobre las piernas - además de tener medio cuerpo girado hacia atrás. — ¿Y por qué tú ropa está en el piso?

— Intento ver el tatuaje, y me dio calor. — Resopló Yuri, regresando a sentarse con normalidad, — ¿puedes prestarme un espejo, e invitarme un vaso con agua?

— Primero vístete.

— ¡Pero me estoy sofocando!

— No te daré más que el espejo a menos que te vistas.

— ¡No me quité la ropa interior!

El pelinegro demostró sus palabras quitando la sabana ligera de sus piernas. Los bóxers negros ajustados quedaron a la vista.

— ¿Puedo tener un poco de agua ahora?

Viktor entrecerró los ojos.

— Ponte de pie y da una vuelta sobre tu propio eje.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quieres el agua o no?

— Sí. — Yuri bajó de la camilla e hizo lo indicado.

Los orbes azules bajaron fugazmente a la parte inferior del menor cuando la espalda del mismo quedó a la vista, admirando el tatuaje, por supuesto, y regresó al rostro ajeno después.

— ¿Ahora si?

Viktor asintió con una sonrisa. — Ven conmigo.

Yuri lo siguió.

* * *

Primero el vaso con agua, y después el par de espejos.

— ¡Ah!

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?

Yuri observó a Viktor con los ojos brillantes, pero no como cuando ingresó, hacia casi una hora, ahora brillaban debido a la emoción.

— ¡Me encanta!

Viktor no vio venir el abrazo, y por poco deja caer los espejos.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Viktor!

Era la primera vez que recibía un agradecimiento tan efusivo.

Sonrió una vez más, pero esa vez sus labios formaron un corazón.

— ¿Sabes? No te conté que yo también tengo un caniche.

— Tuve. — Acusó Yuri.

— Makkachin sigue vivo.~

— ¡Y dices que yo soy cruel!

Viktor rió.

— ¡Venganza!

Yuri se alejó, e infló las mejillas.

Viktor enarcó las cejas.

Adorable.

— Makkachin es un lindo nombre. — Rió entonces Yuri.

El corazón de Viktor se detuvo un segundo en el interior de su pecho.

Hermoso.

* * *

— ¿Cuánto te debo?

Viktor parpadeó.

— Yuri, ¿podrías ir a vestirte primero?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

El peliplata lo miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Tengo que explicártelo?

Marrón rojizo se contrajo y Yuri casi corrió a la otra habitación.

Viktor rio por lo bajo.

* * *

El pelinegro acarició su espalda baja con cuidado, y sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Yuri?

— ¡Ya voy!

* * *

— ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

— ¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono?

Formularon las interrogantes al mismo tiempo, y parpadearon, antes de reír.

— Por supuesto.

— Claro.

Una vez más la par, y Viktor le indicó hacia dónde debía ir, mientras que Yuri extraía su teléfono del bolsillo delantero derecho de su pantalón.

— Gracias. — Sonrió Viktor.

— A ti. — Respondió Yuri antes de alejarse pasillo adentro.

Viktor esperó hasta oír la puerta cerrarse para encender y desbloquear el teléfono contrario.

* * *

— Wah.~ Realmente lo necesitaba. — Suspiró Yuri de regreso al salón principal.

— Aquí tienes, muchas gracias.

— ¿Uh? Oh, igual para ti, gracias por el baño. — Recibió su teléfono. — ¿Entonces? ¿Cuánto es?

El peliplata llevó su dedo índice derecho al centro de sus labios.

* * *

A Yuri le dolía la cartera casi vacía, pero no iba a quejarse.

— Pedí un taxi para ti.

— Ah, no tenías que molestarte.

— No es ninguna molestia.

— Gracias, Viktor.

— Yuri, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

— Mh, seguro.

* * *

El taxi llegó unos minutos más tarde, y Yuri abordó sin mayores ceremonias que un abrazo por parte del peliplata.

— Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa. — Solicitó Viktor.

— ¿Eh? — Parpadeó Yuri.

El ruso le guiñó un ojo e indicó al conductor que arrancara.

— Pero no tengo tu número. — Murmuró el japonés.

* * *

Yuri no tuvo tiempo de pensar a fondo en las palabras del peliplata, la música que tocaba la radio del taxista era demasiado agradable y lo sumió en un letargo a una velocidad impresionante.

Apenas y consiguió mantenerse despierto lo suficiente para llegar a casa y cayó dormido apenas tocó su cama.

* * *

Gracias por leer. :D


End file.
